Lies, Mysteries, Secrets andKisses?
by lovesong101
Summary: Jessica never knew that a guy breaking into her house would start a chain reaction of newly found romance and mysteries.       I wrote the whole story but i just wanted to see if you guys woould like it or not. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Most of you teenagers out there probably feel like you're trapped sometimes. Like you need to get out. You need to be free. Well that's how I felt at that precise moment. It all started one random afternoon in the library. I was looking for a book to help me with research for my class project. I found the book I was looking for then thought to look for a book to just read for fun. (Because reading is my hobby, my life. But not in a nerdy way) so I walk into the young adult section, and the first book I see says, "How to deal with a loved one's death." (Like how the hell did a book like that get there?) I felt like I was going to explode. My heart was pounding in my throat. Silly right. So I reached out to touch the book but I then ran out of the library. Running away from tears I guess. I left my research book in the library, not caring about anything except getting away. So I got into my red CR-Z and drove away. My hot tears were coming down my cheeks. I knew that it wasn't safe to drive while crying so I went to the best and safest place in the world for me. I stopped the car in front of the ocean. I got out and ran onto the beach. I sat down on the sand letting all my tears come out. I was alone. No one could see me. At least that's what I thought. Then a boy from my school came and tapped me on the back. I looked up and for one moment our eyes were locked together. But then I looked down and kept crying. I was too busy crying and trying to breathe to be ashamed of crying in front of the cutest boys at school. Then he came and sat next to me offering me a napkin to blow my nose with. That's when I noticed he was wearing his John Hancock cologne, his personal favorite because John was his first name and it did smell nice. When I stopped crying he patted my back and I asked if I wanted to talk about it. I didn't feel like holding it in anymore. "Everywhere I go…it reminds me of my mother. I miss her so much." I stopped talking because I was afraid that my voice would crack. He then reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of my face. Then he told me "I know how you feel. Don't forget that I lost my father." I looked down afraid that I'd see him hurt. "Just because I'm one of the popular kids at school doesn't mean my life is perfect." John said. I nodded. Then my phone rang. It was my dad. He was probably worried about me. So I excused myself and answered the phone. He was worried all right. Too worried to notice that I was quiet. Too quiet. Then he gave in and said, "You scared me. I thought something happened to you like….." then he trailed off. It isn't like him to trail off like that so I assured him that I was alright and I was with a friend. I didn't want to think of what his words meant. So I went back to john and told him that my dad was freaking out and I'd better leave. He nodded and asked if I wanted him to drive. I assured that I was all right and I could drive perfectly fine. We bade each other goodbye and left. When I got in the car, I turned the radio on and my mother's favorite song came on. I was too tired to cry so I just drove back home. When I parked my car in the garage, my father, Dan, opened the door and came out and hugged me. I hugged him back, not noticing that I was crying. We went inside and ate leftovers from last night's dinner. "Do you want to ask me something, or maybe tell me something?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. He nodded. After we cleared the table, we both went to sleep. I changed into my PJ's and got into my warm, comfortable bed. I took my mother's picture from the table next to my bed and kissed her glassy lips. Then I got a text on my phone from one of my three bestest friends in the world. "Are you okay?" words spread I guessed. John probably told Jane. I called her and asked her what she meant. "Because, I emailed you like a billion times. Yet no reply. It's not like you to not reply immediately to emails!" oh. So john kept his mouth shut. I checked my email, and there they were. A billion emails. I skimmed the emails and replied back. When I was about to finish reading the last one I heard a humongous crash. I ran into the hall and into my dad. "Jessica!" He yelled. "What was that sound?" "I don't know. I thought that it was from you" we both looked at each other and headed for the stairs. Dad grabbed his bat and I grabbed a pan. When we got downstairs a covered man jumped out on to my dad. Thankfully he didn't see me so I banged the pan onto his head. I thought he would go unconscious like in the movies, but he just turned around and grabbed for me. I ran out of his reach. Then all of a sudden he jumped on me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at my face. Then he said, "_So you're the_ _famous Jessica Heart." _"Yes. I am" I said and he started laughing and held my shoulders tighter. So tight that it started hurting. The only thing I could do was kick him where it hurts. He yelled the loudest yell I've ever heard. He fell to the ground. I ran away to the phone and dialed 911. "911. State your emergency." "Someone broke into my house. 512 sugar plum road. Come quick!" then I hung up and got the pan and hit him on the head a gazillion times until he stopped moving. Then I went to my dad and noticed that his nose was bleeding and he was unconscious. I checked his pulse. Thankfully it was normal. I heard the sirens in the front of our house. I opened the door and showed the officers the unconscious attacker. They took him and my dad to the hospital. The next day my dad woke up screaming, "Jessica, Jessica!" I was sitting on a chair right next to him, so I was frightened. I hugged him and told him it would be all right. He hugged me and said, "I thought I lost you." Then he broke into huge, unmanly sobs. I hugged him, not wanting him to find out that I skipped school to stay with him, because he really cares about my education. T nurse came in and said that some friends wanted to see us. "Hey Mr. and Miss Heart." "Hey Jessica." It was john and Elise, my second best friend. Another woman came in behind them. "Dan, Dan!" it was Elise's mother, "Are you all right?" "Yes, yes Rachel. I'm fine." Then she handed him a get well card and a gift bag. He took the card and read it out loud. "From Mrs. Baxter, Elise Baxter, and John Baxter. Thanks guys. You shouldn't have!" then Elise and john took me outside of the room and squeezed for info! Like it wasn't already too hard to go through it but also repeat it! "I was checking my email because Jane sent me like a billion. And while I was checking the last one I heard a humongous bang. I thought it was my dad. So I ran out and bumped into him. After knowing that it was from downstairs, we both grabbed something and went downstairs. As we were going a man covered in black jumped on my dad and didn't notice me. So I did the stupidest thing I could. I hit him with the pan that was in my hand and thought that he'd fall unconscious like in the movies." By now I could hear them laughing, doing a terrible job trying to hide it. "So he grabbed for me and pinned me against the wall and observed my face closely. Then he said, "So you're the famous Jessica Heart. And started laughing. So I did the best and only thing I could do. I kicked him where it hurt and he fell to the ground. I called 911 and they came and took us to the hospital." Elise and John's eyes were open wide, blinking. Then Elise finally mustered, "I couldn't do that if I wanted to! Well anyways Jarred and Rebecca are coming in a few minutes. Jared's going to think you're a ninja or something." Rebecca was another very close friend of mine. Jarred and Elise were together, while Rebecca and Jarred were brother and sister. So yah. "Jessica!Jessica!" Rebecca yelled. She came and gave me a huge hug. "Oh. My. GOD!" Are you okay? I was so worried when I heard the news from Jarred!" "I'm fine, Rebecca. Really." She looked at me like I was lying. Then Jarred popped out of nowhere, asking me all these questions. "Did you fight back? Did he hurt you? Did you hurt him? Did you beat him up since he's in the hospital?" "Jared!" Everybody in the hall said in unison. He looked ashamed and apologized. Then his sister nudged him really hard, and then he said, "I hope your okay." They everybody started laughing. Then for the third time that day a male voice started yelling, "Jessica, Jessica!" It was Josh. Short for Joshua. He was the hottest boy at school. He came up to me and said, "Are you all right? I was worried about you!" then he looked me in the eye, pulled me towards him, and kissed me. All the boys were rolling their eyes. While the girls were staring at us dreamily. I backed away first, because I couldn't breathe and since I wasn't with him! In fact I'm not with anyone. I'm not that type of girl. He looked ashamed. "Sorry. I…I… sorry." "Umhum"all the other boys said. Josh glared at them then said, "Well, at least we know that you're okay. And you're not hurt, are you?" "No, I'm fine! Let's go check on Dan." We went inside the room. Everybody gave him get well cards and gifts. Then, I guess I was blushing really badly because my dad asked, "Is everything all right Jessie?" Josh and I looked at the ground. The other boys started rolling their eyes and the girls giggled. My dad looked at me with a quizzical look. Then Rachel asked, "Are you guy's hiding something from us?" then Elise saved me and said, " she was just drinking water at the water fountain and I went to talk to her alone but I slipped on a puddle of water from the water fountain, and grabbed the nearest thing which was Jessie's head and pushed down. So she splashed water all over her face!" everybody started laughing, even me! Then the doctor came in and said that Dan could check out of the hospital right now. So the Baxter's invited everyone for ice cream at Maggie Moes. We ate and laughed. Josh sat in front of me on the round table that we were sitting on, and every few minutes he'd look at me like he wanted to get scientists to study me or something. All the other boys caught him staring and smirked at us. Then Rebecca whispered something to Elise who passed it on to me. "Rebecca says that Josh totally has a crush on you and all the other boys are jealous." Then Rebecca and Elise started laughing so hard that the whole store stared at them. I started blushing really badly again so everyone asked what was wrong and why Elise and Rebecca were laughing so hard. When Elise caught a grip she told them that it was about the water fountain accident. Then the whole table started laughing while I faked laughing. "Ha. Ha. Ha. I need to use the bathroom." "We'll come with you!" Rebecca and Elise said in unison. When we got there they started laughing so hard that they fell to the floor laughing. While they were laughing, I applied mascara and lip gloss. Then I walked out of the bathroom. They came running after me, still laughing! "Admit it." "Yah like that was the most passionate kiss I've ever seen!" "Jarred doesn't even kiss anything close to that!" then they burst into laughter at the table all over again. "Well I better get going. I have to get ready for Dave's party!" I said, and started panicking, "What am I going to wear?" "I totally forgot." "Were going to be late!" And at that all three of us got into my car and we drove to Jane's house to pick her up. Then we headed for my house. They borrowed some of my stuff. So we got dressed and got into the car and headed for Dave's house. When we got there we could hear the music booming from inside of the house. When we got in Dave gave Jane a kiss and went on dancing. We greeted everyone. Then I went to the punch bowl to get a drink but I saw Josh standing there. So I turned around but Jane came to me and said, "O.M.G! He kissed you! I can't believe it! Don't look now, he's staring at you!" "Who told you?" she pointed to the direction of Elise and Rebecca laughing their heads off. I went over to them and said, "What do you think you're doing?" I interrupted them from telling everyone at the party about the 'incident'. They stopped laughing. They stared at each other trying to say, "Uh, Oh! Were caught!" they each took one hand of mine and led me to the punch bowl, saying. "Oh come on. Sooner or later you two will be a couple." "It's written in your destiny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is for you, **_**A Runner At Heart!**_** I am like so happy that you reviewed this fast . wow. But this is all I can put on right now because I have school tomorrow. I'll update as much as I can, but I don't think that will be much.**

** Peace out:)**

We went to get drinks and I tried to look like I didn't see Josh. But when we both reached for some chip and salsa and touched each others hands. We both pulled back and apologized at the same time. Then we started laughing. Then we talked and laughed and danced. I guess I was enjoying my time with josh too much that I didn't realize that Elise and Rebecca were no longer by my side. Then my dad called and said that Rachel called Elise and John but they both didn't pick up so she was worried. "They're fine. I'm looking at them right now. The musics just too loud." I assured him. i hung up and went towards John but accidently tripped on the rug and was about to fall when Josh came and held my waist. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Um, Yes." I Said pulling away from his grip that was around my waist. I thanked him and went to John. I told him that his mother called him and he didn't answer so she was worried. He thanked me for letting him know. "Jessica?" He asked as I was turning. "Yah?" "I wanted to give you this today at the hospital, but you got …..caught up…..in other things that I didn't get to give it to you. I hope you like it." I opened it and marveled at the beautiful ring that was inside the box. I let out a gasp and he grinned. "Look inside." He told me. I looked inside the ring and there was a carving that said, "Get well soon, John." He helped me put it on. I thanked him so much that I even gave him a quick hug! After I let go he was smiling and blushing really badly and I guess I was too because then Elise and Rebecca came and said, "Whats wrong, its like you kissed josh again." I glared at them as they burst into laughter. Not knowing what to say, I just turned around and walked out side. I went to the porch and found Josh sitting there staring at the moon. "Oh, I'll go back…." But he cut me off saying "No your welcome to sit with me. If you want to!" "Okay,um. Thanks." "No problem." We sat there quietly for a long time until I couldn't take it anymore. "Thanks!" I blurted out of nowhere. "For what?" "Um, for , um the….. the kiss this morning!" "Oh! Yeah! Um, glad you liked it. I thought you would be mad at me." Then we both looked at each other, our eyes locking together, then he leaned over and put his warm fingers on the back of my neck and kissed me. it seemed as if we stayed like that forever because the next thing I know was that my head was sleeping on Josh's chest. Then Elise came outside looking for me and saw us in that way, then she gasped so loudly that we both woke up! "Sorry.. I ….. I was looking ….for you…to..um..leave …but …..I can go with John." "No,no. it's okay. I better leave now anyways. Um, bye, Josh." "Bye!" "Where's Rebecca and Jane?" "their in the house looking for you!" She started giggling. "Elise, please don't tell anybody!" "OOH! He asked you to be his girlfriend!" "No, no" then who's the ring from?" "Oh, um , that's from….your brother." Elise's mouth was gaping wide open with her eyes wide too. "J-J-J-John. Oh my god! Your in a love crisis here!" "You cant tell anyone. Not even…" But then Jane and Rebecca cut me off saying, Dontt ell anyone what?" in unision. "Jess…." Elise was about to tell everyone if I didn't cover her mouth with my hand. "Nothing! Ha. Ha. Ha!" "What are you keeping from us?" "I was just wondering if you guys would like to have a sleepover with me tonight." "…..and...?" "I need to tell you something urgently. At home!" They all giggled. On the way home I asked dad if I could have a sleepover and he agreed. When we got there they changed and waited for me to finish with my lotion. "Ok, well, um,…." I took forever so Elise just blurted out. "She's in a love crisis!" they all gasped and stared at me wide eyed. Elise told them the whole story. After that they were all giggling. "But you cant tell anyone! Promise?" "Promise!" they all said together. The next day we went shopping for random things. There we met the boys. Well we didn't exactly meet them but we saw them. It all started when we went to buy some lemonade, then I looked at the pitcher and saw all four boys watching us. I told the other girls. So we acted casually and turned to follow them. Then Elise walked super quickly and 'accidentally' bumped into Jared. "Oh, Jared. What a surprise to see you!" All the boys turned around and passed the look of "Were caught". All the boys pointed at Jared saying, "He made us do it!" Jared glared at the boys while we glared at Jared. "Jareddddd!" "He. He." He said trying to look so unguilty.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Jared said, "Hey, um, Elise. Wanna go buy a pretzel?"

"Sure!" Jared let out a sigh of relief. "Hey you wanna go to the arcade?" Dave asked Jane.

"Absolutely!" After they were gone Josh came up to me and said, "Do...you…..wanna walk around?"

"Why….not?"I said kind of asking myself. Rebecca shot me a worried glance and I mouthed the word sorry to her. We started walking and then I looked back and saw them going their separate ways. I let out a sigh. "Okay….um. May I ask why you all of a sudden got an interest in me?" I asked him. He let out a sigh and shuffled his hair with his hands in frustration. "Well, what happened to you the other night scared me a lot. So…I don't know!" then we stopped walking and stared into each other's eyes. Then Elise came running. "Jessica! Jessica! This is no time for romance. Someone in black just tried to mug us!"

"What!" Josh and I said in unison. "Where is Jared?"

"He went to the police station." We were quiet staring at each other for a minute then I started walking towards John in front of me. "Someone just tried…."

"I know, I know. I was watching. I punched him for trying to mug them, but then he got away." Then Jared came and said that the cops are looking for him. We were all gathered together.

"It feels like something's missing." I said. Then we all looked around. "REBECCA!" we all yelled. "I'll go to the cafeteria. All of you go look for her. Meet here in fifteen minutes." Jarred said.

Josh and I went to Rebecca's favorite shoe store. We searched and asked the cashier if she saw Rebecca.

"Yes she was here five minutes ago. She went to Macy's after this."

"Thanks!" we ran to Macy's and searched and asked but no one saw her. When the fifteen minutes were up we all went back and met each other.

"Hey, REBECCA!" Jane yelled. We all ran to her. "Rebecca! We were so worried." She turned around and stared at us quizzically. "Wow and I haven't even been gone for…. What's wrong?"

"We were looking everywhere for you. Where were you when Jared and Elise almost got mugged?"

"Oh my god! I was shopping. Are you guys okay?" she said referring to Jared and Elise. "Yah were okay. If it weren't for John we would have been mugged. Thanks John!" Elise said hugging her brother. "No one touches my little sister and her boyfriend!"

"Aaah!" we all said in unison. Then my phone rang. I didn't know the caller I.D. but I picked it up anyways. I put it on speaker "Hello."

"Hello. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to actually talk to you." I lifted my eyebrows. "You probably don't know me. I'm Sarah Wells."

"Oh yah. I know you. You used to be my …moms best friend." I said ending the sentence in a whisper. "Yes dear. I'm so sorry. We all miss her. But I was actually trying to reach your dad but he didn't pick up. So I was wondering if he was near you. I really need to talk to him." "Um, okay. I'll give you his other phone number. 256.773.8919."

"Thanks darling."

"No problem."

Then I hung up. I looked at the phone. Then let out a deep breath and smiled. "She is my not related aunt. She gives me the best presents for my birthday." Tears were brimming on my eyes now. I was imagining her because she looked so much like my mother. "Excuse me!" I pushed through my friends and into the bathroom. I let out all the tears I've been holding back for so long. Well maybe not that long considering that I cried just the other night. I was crying so much I didn't notice that my best friends were right next to me. When I stopped crying I got my phone and showed my friends a picture. "That looks like…your mother?" Elise said. "No it's my not related aunt. She looks so much like my mom. I miss her so much." They started hugging me. "Well that was embarrassing. Crying in front of the boys." I said. "Oh don't worry. It's not like they're going to make fun of you!" Elise said trying to comfort me. I fixed myself and went outside. All the boys were sitting on the chairs outside of the bathroom. "Oh!" I said, surprised that they were waiting for me, not mentioning, I took like an hour in the bathroom. Wait I just mentioned it. Ugh, whatever. "Are you ready?" John asked. "Um, yah." They all stood up to leave. When I got in the car, I put in my favorite C.D. we listened then started talking about what we bought and how cute they were. The boys were following us. When we got to the house, I invited all of them inside. I got some coke and chips for everyone. "Thanks." They all said. "No problem. So what are your plans for the night?" I asked. We all looked at each other. Then they all said, "Nothing!" which made us all burst into laughter. Then my dad came home and saw us. "Oh! Is this a little party or something?"

"You could say that." I said.

"Rachel's coming in five minutes, so leave some chips!"

We all looked around and giggled. Dan tried to ignore it but failed miserably.

"I was about to make shrimp and pasta. Anyone wants some?" my dad asked. We all agreed. When the food was ready, Rachel came with a Boston Crème Cake.

"I thought that you could use some desert. As you can all see, Dan is just desertless. While we were eating, we filled Rachel and Dan in on the day. But we skipped the crying part, like duh. They let out a gasp. "This is dangerous. You should have called us or something!" Dan exclaimed. "Well, we were about to but then Aunt Sarah called."

"Humph!" they both exclaimed. "What did she want anyways, dad?"

"Oh, just….some business. That's all."

After we cleared the table, we opened the T.V and lit the fire place and just sat there. Then josh said that he should get going. I followed him outside to his car. "Drive safely, Josh." He smiled and nodded. "Bye." "Bye." After he left, I went back inside and sat next to John. Jane leaned against Dave. While Rachel leaned on Dan and Elise on Jared. Rebecca laid down on the last pillow. I got too tired of sitting upstraight so I put my head against johns shoulder. Then we all fell asleep. In the morning my dad was the first to wake up but he stayed in his spot because Rachel would wake up if he moved. Then I woke up and got off my spot to change. When I went downstairs john was getting out of the bathroom. "Good morning!" "Oh, good morning!"

"Wanna go sit outside?" I asked. "Sure!"

We went outside and sat on the swing. Then Dave came outside. "I thought I would find you guys out here. Jane and Jared's parents called form Japan to make sure that they were safe with Rachel."

"Okay" "Nice to know."

After five minutes we heard a huge bang in the kitchen. John and I looked at each other with worried glances and ran inside. Dan and Rachel were both on the floor with, pots and pans all around them, giggling. "Sorry!" they both said together.

Soon everyone was in the kitchen laughing and enjoying their time. We had my dad's signature pancakes with strawberries and orange's. After we cleared the table we went outside and sat on the chairs. "Would you guys like to have a picnic today?" my dad asked.

"Sure!" everybody said with excitement.

"Okay, we'll have one today! And you can already go ahead and invite all your other friends." Elise and I went upstairs to invite anyone that wasn't already there. After that we went downstairs to find everyone getting ready for the picnic. Dan was in the garage getting the boat on top of his car.

"Dad, which park are we going to exactly?"

"It's a surprise. Would you be a dear and get me my boating license and wallet. And don't forget to get your drivers license too."

"Why?" I asked, really lost.

"Were going to rent a bigger boat for all of us to fit in."

After I gave him his things, I went to the kitchen and helped out with the food.


	4. Chapter 4

**I sense a food fight coming. Teehee. The only reason I cut off the last one was to right this. Sorry. Please read and REVIEW!**

Elise was putting butter on the sandwiches and was talking. So she was pointing the knife here and there and splattered some butter at Jared. Jared wiped the clump of butter off his face and flicked it at Elise. But she ducked at the last possible moment so it landed on Racheal instead. Everybody started laughing while Jared apologized to Racheal. "I'm so sorry. It was meant for….." he was interrupted by the splatter of honey on his face thrown by Racheal. I know! A fully grown woman. Then dan came in and yelled "Food Fight!" and grabbed something and threw it at jane. Jane threw something at Dave and so on. So I ran away while I still had the chance and hid. Well I was technically following Rebecca. So Rebecca and I grabbed some eggs and threw them at everbody. Everything stopped. No sound, no nothing. So Rebecca and I slowly look up and everyone has an egg in their hands. "Hey. Guys. It's okay! It's….." but Rebecca didn't get the chance to finish because they started throwing the eggs at us. After we had our fun, we all went up stairs, took a shower, and changed. The girls took some of my clthes and the boys took some of Dan's clothes. When I was getting out of the shower, I took a towel and wrapped it around me. when I came out I bumped into Josh, we both fell back but he got up first and helped me up. my towel almost came undone so I grabbed the top so it could stay on. We both apologized and started laughing, then I went to get dressed. I put my hair up and got a feeling that I should get my lucky bat. I went downstairs and got the cooler filled with ice and drinks to put in the car. Josh offered to help but I refused. We all got in three cars. I drove, Dan drove and Josh drove. We dorve for about a whole hour. When we got there I immediately got out of the car and ran straight to the beach. All my friends followed. "It's a good thing we got our swimming things. If I didn't, I would have swam with my clothes on!" everybody started laughing even though I was dead serious. "What do ya'll wanna do first. We could eat, swimm or hike!" we all agreed to swim after a while.

When we came out of the girls locker room we went to set up the food and put our bags up. when we finally got there, all the girls were wearing bikinis and the boys shorts. The boys could NOT get their eyes off the girls and the girls could NOT get their eyes off of ME!

"Oh my god! This bikini is adorable, Jess!"

"Yah. Did you get it from the mall yesterday?"

"Yes. It's a normal bikini….STOP LOOKING!"

All of them jumped when I said that. I started feeling uncomfortable with everybody staring at me in the wrong places. Yah. There! Then I looked at the sun but in front of it was a woman with long red hair staring my way. "Who's she?" I asked. Everybody looked at her then she ran away. "Oh don't worry about it. She was probably looking for someone." ME! I thought. "Hey, nice tattoo!" "Oh, thanks!""Your so lucky. You are allowed to even expected to get a tattoo." Sid Jared. I put my hand on my back where my tattoo was to cover it. "Yah it's a family tradition." "That's just so cool!" then I zoom off and look past everyone at the horizon. Then I noticed there was something black closing in on us. "Dad?" I said worried. "What's wrong Jessie?" then I pointed to the black figures. "Everyone get behind me! Get ready to fight!**( okay I admit that part was a little stupid."get ready to fight." Haha! I keep on laughing everytime I read it. Hahahaha!)**"

Dan yelled. Then two of the black figures came running to us. Everyone grabbed something while I reached into my backpack and grabbed my bat. "Ha ha ha! Hopeless figures!" the first man said with a thick accent. "Stay away. Lets keep this day peaceful." Dan said trying to sound calm but fury taking over. "Then give us what we came for and we'll leave you to enjoy your picnic." The second one said. "NEVER!" Dan yelled, "I'd rather die!" "HA haha. That's what rosie said. And look at how she . your no better than her. You don't even know how to control your fury." At the sound of my mothers name and someone insulting my dad, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I stepped to front of the group and said, "no one insults my dad or speaks, of my mothers death." Then I don't know if it was because of fury or God knows what, I stepped forward, took my bat and hit them both on the head. I hit them so hard that they both started bleeding. Then all the figures ran away. I guess I swung so hard that I felt dizzy and fainted into some ones strong arms. "Jessie!" was the last word I heard. And I was out cold.

I woke up groggily in a huge warm bed with a lot of worried faces staring at me. "Where am I ?" I asked "Jessie! Your in the hospital dear." Dan said softly. Okay maybe not the first part. "I'll go get the doctor." Rachel offered, and she was gone. Then as I was going to ask what happened I remembered everything from the red haired woman to the bleeding figures. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "Mom." Was the only word I could muster. Dan hugged me and said everything was going to be fine. "Did…did I kill them?" I asked not able to believe that I was a murderer. "No, no darling. Their in the hospital too. You didn't kill anyone." I let out a sigh of relief. I then noticed that everyone in that room had red eyes either from lack of sleep or crying or both, except the nurse. I smiled. Then the nurse whispered to me, "You are a very lucky girl to have these many people care for you." I smiled even bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys cause chapter 5 is the same as chapter 4. I don't know how that happened. Any ways, hope you like this part.

Later that evening Dan made a barbecue; while Rachel and Sarah got the food ready to grill. When we finished eating we went inside to watch football. All the boys were staying up until one a.m. and kept ongoing, "YES!" when their team made a good move or shot and the girls would got, "AAAAH!" awakened from their sleep. The next day everyone went back to their houses except Sarah and her kids. At dinner time Dan wanted to make an announcement. "A. Ahm! I just wanted to let you guys know that… um, Jessie's going to go with you to Mississippi. Sarah and I have made the arrangements. Jessie you're going with them. It's safer for you." I let go of my spoon and stared at him awestruck. The only sound we heard was the spoon clattering on the floor. Then I finally mustered a word, "What?"

Dan looked hurt and we had guests so I didn't want to lose control and start yelling. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just want what's best for you." Then Dave Junior, who was sitting next to me said, "It's all right babe, you'll stay with me!" then he winked and everybody smiled….except me. I looked at him then back at my dad and slightly shook my head. I got off the table and ran outside with my car keys. Everybody on the table were just registering what had happened a lot like when Jessica heard he fathers 'announcement.' Dan shuffled his hair with his hand in frustration. "I'll go after…." Michael offered but Sarah said, "No, let her. She needs to register what just happened."

While they were having their little conversation I was driving back to the beach. I stopped the car and ran to the sand and started crying. I didn't care if anyone saw me. But someone tapped my back. I expected it to be Michael but it wasn't. Michael doesn't wear John Hancock cologne. John does! He sat next to me and patted my back. Then I put my head against his chest. After I caught a grip he asked me what was wrong. "Dan said that I'm going to Mississippi with Aunt Sarah next week. I don't want to go, john, I don't."

"Your…leaving." I nodded even though he wasn't asking.

"He said it was 'safer', whatever that means. But I wanna stay here with my family and friends."

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

I shook my head. "When are you going to tell them?" he asked looking deep into my eyes as if wanting me to jump up and say that I was joking, which just made me start crying again. "As soon as possible." I replied taking a deep breath to calm myself with. "Well I'm going to miss you!" we looked at each other and locked our eyes together. He leaned closer and kissed me. "Me too." I said after we kissed. "Do you want me to take you to my house so you could tell everybody?" I nodded. "Let's go!" when we got there everybody was surprised to see me. "Hi guys." I said trying to smile but it just didn't come together. "Hey Jessie! What's wrong?" they asked noticing my tears. "I'll tell you later. Can you call Josh, Jane and Dave and tell them to come?" "Suuuure." Elise said eyeing me with furrowed eyebrows and matching worried expressions on everyone's faces.

When everybody was there, we sat down in the living room. I took a deep breath and began. "While we were having dinner today Dan suggested I go with Aunt Sarah to Mississippi because it's 'safer' for me!" then I burst out into fresh new tears. Everybody was awestruck but still tried to comfort me. "I'm going to miss you guy's sooo much. I can't believe he's making me go to Mississippi!" then all the girls started crying with me.

After we or at least some of us caught a grip, Jane said, "At least its next week."

When it became twelve p.m. I went to go home. I tried to be as quiet as I could. When I got into my room, I changed into my p.j's and got into my bed and cried some more. Then someone knocked on the door. I went to open it and saw that it was Michael. I wiped my tears and said, "Good night, Michael." And tried to close the door but he held it open. "We need to talk."

"I'm not really in the mood." I hissed but he was already in the room. "What?" "First of all, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked sarcastically. "I'll take that as a no." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "No kidding!" under my breath. Then he got closer to me and looked me in the eye and pulled a strand of hair out of my tear-streaked face and kissed me.

"O-Kay" I said. This was the fourth time I got kissed that week. What was I becoming?

"I'm leaving tomorrow evening. I guess I'll be waiting for you to come." I looked at the ground and said, "But if I get the chance to object, I will!" "I know."

He whispered and was about to kiss me when we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." It was James. "Hey Jessie!" he said all cheerful. I just waved with a little smile, when I realized how close I was to Michael, so I stepped away. "Are you okay?" he asked getting serious. "Yah I'm…..I'm fine." "Okay just checking. Goodnight." "Goodnight."I replied as he closed the door. Michael just looked at me quizzically and said, "You could have given me that answer." I glared at him. "Okay. Okay. Just saying." He said backing away. "Anyways I'm going back to be right now, so goodnight." "Humph."I replied but eventually whispered goodnight back. After Michael got out and I closed the door, I heard a huge thud outside my door. I open it and found Rosies on top of Michael. I gasped.

"Michael?" Rosies asked. "Yah it's me. So you can get off of me you baboon." "Oh, Jessie. Did we wake you up?" she asked getting off of Michael. "No, not at all. I was already awake." "Well okay, were going back to sleep." After we exchanged goodnights, I finally got in the bed and actually had a good night. Maybe it was because of all the goodnight's I said or maybe the two kisses I had that day. But I admit that I had a wonderful night. The next day went by really fast. When we went to the airport to say good bye to the Wells, all my friends were there to say goodbye, too. Then we went home and invited everyone over. We ate some chips and drank coke. We played a game of twister and Elise ended up falling on me which caused me to fall on Josh. "ELISE!" "Oops, ha-ha." She said trying to sound innocent. Then my BFF's and I went upstairs and I told them about the day before. They were all so excited and still sad of everything that happened. Happy because I kissed four times (Even though I don't get what's so good about it. You have to choose one eventually.) And sad because I was going to have to leave to Mississippi next week. We stated crying until it was time for the guests to leave. After we all said our good byes, Dan came and hugged me. That's when I noticed that he was crying too. "Oh, Jessie. I never wanted this. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

When he caught a grip we both went to bed. I changed and got into my bed. Then I heard a paper crumble. I looked on the bed and saw a paper. I opened it and read, "Can't wait to see you at Mississippi! :) _**M.W.**_"

Michael. Ugh. Then I imagined his weird smile. Then I got worried that I was going to intrude the Wells family privacy. I didn't know which I was going to go to either. Or if the people there would like me! Or if I'd fit in! Or if they have a beach! Or internet! STOP IT! I was worrying way too much. I had to calm down and get some sleep. Just for now. Tomorrow I'll squeeze for information from my dad. But now I had to rest. So I closed my eyes and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I am so sorry that I didn't get to update sooner. I started like three new stories and had to update two other. Ugh. Hope you like it.**

I woke up to my alarm. 'Time for school' I said to myself. I got up and my stomach turned. I ran into the bathroom and threw up. Too weak to yell for my dad, I fell asleep on the cold floor.

I woke up in bed an hour later. School. But then I look at my table and see a note from my dad.

"_Your staying at home today. I got you a baby sitter. She should be downstairs. Don't worry, I talked with your teachers. They understand. Stay safe._

_ -Dan :)"_

Now I knew that the smell must have brought my dad to the bathroom. Ugh, that's nasty. Someone knocked on the door after that thought passed my mind. "Come in." "Hello, Jessica, I hope your feeling better." It was Ratchel Baxter. "Oh, hello Mrs. Baxter." "Your dad didn't have time to hire a real babysitter so I guess your stuck with little old me! Is that okay with you?" "Yah , sure." She came over and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you once you go to Mississippi. Everybody will. Dan's life will be ruined." She smiled. "Well at least let's enjoy these few moments with you. Everyone's coming here after school to give you company." At that precise moment my phone vibrated on my bedside table. Text message. Mrs. Baxter got it and looked at the screen. It said: From Elise.

"Elise! She should know better than to text during science class!" Mrs. Baxter said shaking her head. I looked at the text and it said**:** What happened? I hope your feeling better. Everyone's really worried see you after school!

"They're just worried." I said, assuring Ratchel that they never do this, even though they do. Science class is really boring. The teacher, Mr. Frizz, is a freak. "Jessie,dear, would you like some breakfast? I made pancakes and lemonade. Do you feel like you can eat?"

"No not really, but I'd love some lemonade. If that's not too much to ask for." "Oh no dear. I'll go get you some. I'll be right back." When she left, I texted Elise back. "My stomach turned this morning. That's all." Send. I got on my laptop and sent my dad an email literally begging for information about Mississippi. I knew that he should reply quickly because he's a business man and does his job from his computer. If he didn't reply then it would be because he was in a meeting. He replied back with all the information I needed. The school. The house. The surroundings. The attractions. Everything. So I searched the place on Google. The house was pretty big. The school looked cool. Then my dad sent another email saying my not-related cousins go to a different private school. So I wont be seeing them at school! I already knew that Sarah was single because her husband died on a 'business trip.' I knew there was more to the story, but I didn't want to be rude and ask. It was none of my business anyways. The thing that scared me the most was I wouldn't know anyone at school. AAAAAAHH! I hate starting all over again. I wish someone would come with me. I'd have to intrude the Wells privacy just so I could be 'safe.' Like that's ever going to happen. I'd have to leave my old life and start a new one. Unbelievable! Who would take care of Dan? Rachel?

Rachel knocked on the door and gave me a glass of lemonade. I showed her the pictures of the school and the Wells house. "I'm sure that your going to be just fine. Maybe You'll find true love there." I lifted my eyebrows and snorted, while she just shrugged. We both started laughing. We talked, ate, and played games until my friends came over. When they came we ate some of the cookies that Rachel baked and drank some lemonade. Then we all sat in the kitchen on the huge round table. We made jokes and we laughed. Finally we started crying and had a group hug. After that Dan came home. "I am NOT joining the hug or I'll start crying." He looked at us hugging each other and said, "Oh, what the heck! Let me in the hug!" we all cried. Elise then said, "Stop! We have to make plans for the fare well party. Should we do it on Friday or Saturday? Sunday she's leaving and Thursday's too early. So what do ya'll say?" we all looked at each other and said Saturday.

"No gifts. Okay?" I said. Everybody looked at me quizzically and said "Yes gifts. Like what's the point of the party if there are no gifts?" we all started crying again. "Im going to miss you guys. Sunday might be the worst day of my life." "Oh don't say that. You'll probably find other friends over there but don't forget that were better."

On Friday we invited everyone we knew. We got ready for the party. My friends decorated the house while I packed my bags. When it was time for the party the next day, the girls made me get dresses into a very cute dress. They did my hair and makeup while we all tried not to cry. When all the guests were downstairs, I refused to go downstairs. The girls tried to pull me downstairs but it didn't work out for them. So they called John, Josh, Jarred and Dave to do the job. Did I mention that they were all on the football team! Yah! So I refused to go again and I ended up on their shoulders. "Let go, let go guys. It's too bad to do this." Then I felt my elbow hit something hard and I heard jarred say, "Owww!" "Sorry. He he." I tried to wriggle out of their arms but they wouldn't budge. When we finally got downstairs, everybody was staring at me with tears in their eyes. We all exploded into tears and had a humugous group hug. "I'll miss you guys so much!" I said in tears. Everybody gave me presents and cards. We ate cake.

The atmosphere felt like it was someones funeral. After all the guests left, my best friends hugged me and said all these nice things. Then the cursed day came. The worst day of my life. When we went to the airport, everyone was there. They were giving me hugs and kisses. Then john came to me and said, "Don't forget em Jess, because I know that I won't." then he hugged me. He got closer to me and kissed me. he looked at me and smiled. Tears formed in my eyes and I looked down. "Keep in touch with me people. Texts, emails, mail, phone calls, anything. Come on. Group hug, before I have to leave." I said not wanting to cry …. Again! We all hugged each other. Josh came to me and kissed me out of the blue. "Okay! Bye everybody! I have to go!" I tried to be all professional about it. I turned around to leave, took a step, but then I quickly turned around and ran into Dan's hands. "I don't want to go… I can't leave my life behind." I sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said, "It's the safes tfor you. I don't want you to go either." I just pulled away from him, murmured good bye underneath my breath and walked away. The rest of the time I felt like a zombie. I couldn't stop thinking about those 2 kisses I just had. When I got into my seat I started crying again. I cried for one whole hour until the plane finally landed. I wiped my tears and got my baggage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, to the so few of you who actually read this. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't get to update sooner, since I've got like a million tests. But now, I will type my fingers off: D here it goes. I hope u like it.**

I went and looked for Aunt Sarah. I saw James waving at me. I tried to smile but couldn't. I went over to him. "Hey Jessie! What's the matter?" I looked up at him quizzically. "Okay, well everybody is in the bathroom except Michael because he had a project and couldn't make it. So we could go to them or…." But he was cut off because I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Dave.

"Hey, babe. Everything alright?" I looked at him with the same expression as I looked at James. "Nice to see you too, babe." Then I saw Rosies and Sarah. "Hey Jessica. I hope you're feeling okay from the flight." Aunt Sarah said coming over to me. I took a deep breath and said, "Hi, Aunt…" my voice cracked and I burst into tears. Rosie helped me to the bathroom. She hugged me and said that everything was going to be okay.

When I caught a grip, we went outside and saw them waiting. Sarah came over to me and hugged me. "Oh, sweet heart. It's alright." Dave offered me a hug and I took it with a smile. We went in two cars; James with the bags and Sarah with Rosies, Dave, and me. When we got there, I started getting my bags out. James offered help but I refused. I went to open the door and I was in a rush so I could be in my room before Michael showed up so I started jogging to the door quickly, opened it, and bumped into Michael mouth to mouth. I took his shoulders and pulled away. "Sorry…I wasn't paying attention." I said. "No, no. I wasn't paying attention. Do you need help with your baggage?" "No." "Good, I'm coming."

"Ugh. Michael it's just one more bag." I said at the car. I turned around and saw Michael's face so close to mine. We locked with each other's gazes, and then he kissed me. That's when I noticed it felt like the same kiss in the hospital. But we kept on kissing.

Two of Michael's friends came and tapped him on the back, WHILE WE WERE KISSING. Like how embarrassing is that! "Oh, sorry. We didn't see you guys!" the first boy said. That's when Michael stopped kissing me and to moved next to me. "Hey my name is Jake by the way." he reached his hand out and I took it. "Jessica, Jessica Heart. But you can call me Jess or Jessie." I said blushing from the exposed kiss. Then the second boy spoke. "I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you." I nodded and Jake said, "The whole school saw you kissing by the way." "I hope you don't have a girlfriend because then she's totally going to dump you." I said still blushing. He smiled. "No. there isn't… there wasn't a girl here that I liked but now, one just arrived from Tennessee." I started blushing even more while everybody else laughed.

James came out and said that dinner was ready. "You guys want to eat dinner with us?" Michael asked them "No thanks. Our mom said that we better get home right after school or _were dinner!_" Jake said.

After we said our goodbye's, Michael took my hand and went inside. "So did anyone give you a tour yet?" "Nope." "Great, because I was planning to give you the tour." "Okay" I said, not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. "After dinner I'll show you around then we can go biking if you'd like." "Umm, sure."

When we got in the kitchen, Sarah was just getting off the phone. "Great news Jess. I just was talking with the headmistress of the private high school, MIE. They accepted you to go there. Isn't that great. Now you'll be with nice, appropriate kids." Rosies dropped her fork. "Are you serious? OMG! Woe, that's… but wait, how'd they except her?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. "Well they checked her records and she is very athletic and smart." Sarah said with a smile. They all turned and stared at me! "They boys sleep pin the east and the girls sleep in the west. You'll be sleeping with two very nice girls." "Sleeping?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. "Oh, yes. It's a boarding school. You have the choice to come home on the weekends or stay at school." "Oh!" I said surprised. "So we'll have to go shopping at the mall. All the stores. AAAAHH! This is going to be so very exciting!" Rosies said, or more like screamed. Michael looked at me and said, "Congrats! Too bad you weren't accepted at the AERO!" We all started laughing, but I felt like they were trying to cover something up.

After we finished eating, Michael took my hand and showed me the house. When we were finished he took me to the garage and gave me Rosie's bike to ride. We rode around the whole neighborhood. "Oh great!" Michael said, indicating that something not good at all was heading towards us. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh nothing. Beat you to the house!" "Oh no you won't." And just like that we were flying past him.

"That wasn't fair!" He said because I won. "What's not fair? That I'm better than you." We started laughing. "Hey Michael." A girl said from behind us, interrupting our laughter. Michael took a deep breath and turned around. "What do you want, Tara?" "I want you to introduce me to your new friend." She was short and had Blonde hair. She was wearing a mini skirt and spaghetti straps.

"Jess, this is Tara. Tara this is Jess. Goodbye. Come on, let's go Jessica." He pulled on my hand but Tara took my other hand and shook it. "It's so nice to meet you Jessica." "Um, I have to go. It's nice to meet you too." Then before she could protest we were off. "What was that?" I asked. "One of my enemies." Michael replied. "But she seemed so nice." "That's what she does. She seems. She lies Jess. Let's go to the beach. Mom's over there. So are James, Rosie, and Dave." "Why?" I asked getting suspicious. "Um…..surprise?" I stopped my bike. "What? Don't tell me you made a party." I said getting nervous butterflies in my stomach. "No. we didn't. sorry." He said in a matter of fact tone, but his eyes said different. "Ugh!" I glared at him, but I kept following him. When we got to the beach, we put our bikes down and ran to the sand. "I love the beech!" I said sinking my feet into the sand. "Really, so do I." he said

He smiled at me then took my hand and led me to a little bonfire. A lot of people were around it, like a lot! I heard music and someone whisper, 'she's hear. Places, people.' They all turned around and said, "Surprise, Jessica. Welcome to your new home!" In unison.

"Wow, guys. I had _no idea_!" then I rolled my eyes at Michael. Everyone introduced themselves and gave me gifts. "You guys really didn't have to. This is so nice!"

Michael took me to the other side of the beach and we both sat down and stared at the setting sun. "So…. Tell me about yourself, Jess." Michael said after a while. "Like what?" I asked acting utterly confused. "Like what game you like. What music you like. What brands you like. Everything." "Hmmm. Okay, well….." I started but was interrupted by a group of boys coming to sit next to me. Too close. "Hey. My names Jay. It's nice to meet you." He sat next to me and I could see that he was really muscular. Like twelve pack muscular! "Hey, Michael. How are you doing?" "Fine, you?" he replied back. "He's my friend. He goes to AERO with me." Michael said again. "Cool!" I said not knowing what else to say. Then I was saved by a call. "Jessie, Michael! Mom wants you!" Rosies yelled. "Okay! We'll be right there. Bye guys." "Bye" the whole group replied. "So you're pretty popular." "I'm the most popular person at AERO. So you have a pretty good ticket to fame out of AERO" he said joking. "Um hm. Oh I forgot. I have to call my dad. He's probably worried." I said frantically.

"There you are Jessica. Dan's been so worried. He wants to talk to you." Sarah said as she handed what looked like her cell phone to me. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey Jess! I'm so glad to hear your voice. I miss you so much. Everyone does. Where's your cell phone?"

"Oh. Its batteries dead. Sorry." "No problem. Just charge it when you get the chance. You'll find a billion texts! Okay? Give me Sarah." He said not giving me a chance to reply to his each and every question's. So I just said, "Okay" and handed Sarah the phone.

Dad. I got so caught up in all this new stuff that I forgot about him. "Jess?" "Yah?" "I want to show you something." "Um, okay." I replied still awed about **me** forgetting about **Dan** _already?_ "Follow me." Michael took my hand and headed towards the bikes. We rode our bikes to a secluded part of the beach. He stopped and put his bike down. "Come on." We climbed up a steep hill. At the top, he sat and looked down at the view. I look at where he's looking and I gasp. "It's….beautiful!" I cried, "Yah. It's the old part of town." I just kept staring at the view. I then noticed that he was staring at me. I looked back at him and he just smiled. Then he leaned closer to me and was about to kiss me, but we were interrupted by Rosies and a group of girls. "There you two are. OH! I didn't know. I'm so sor-…" "It's alright. Really!" I said feeling a small blush creeping up my cheeks. "Oh, well okay. My friends wanted to meet you. You can't hog her forever Michael!" Michael glared at her. "Okay, you guys met her. Goodbye now!" Michael said waving them away. "Fine. We'll leave you two love birds together. Come on girls!" Rosies said, earning another glare from Michael.

"Sorry about that Jess. They're really annoying sometimes!" Michael said in an exasperated voice. "Come on lets go." Michael said again. "You know what Michael?" "What?" "I've noticed something about you." "What?" "All of the girls here have a crush on you!" "All of them?" he asked with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

When we got home I immediately went upstairs to charge my phone. When it was fully charged I turned it on, and right there a billion messages. "Hey guys! I miss you! Bye!" SEND. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in this is your house not mine." I said. It was Michael. He came in laughing. "Now it's your house too what are you doing?" "Replying to the billions of texts I got." "Wow!" "Yeah!" "Well…. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked shuffling his hands in his hair. I looked up at the ceiling looking as if I was considering it. "Noooooo. Why?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Do… you want to go out…. with me?" he offered a nervous smile, so I smiled back. "Sure." "Really? That's great!" "You can come in, if you want to. You don't have to stay outside." "Okay. Thanks." He said with the widest smile known to man plastered on his face. He came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed from me. "Jessie, do you want to ask me something?" "No….. Why?" "It's just how you look at me. It's like you want to ask me something but you think better of it." I looked down to the ground. "Wow. Am I that easy to read?" I mumbled to the ground. Michael laughed. "In-fact Michael, there is something I want to ask you." "Go ahead." "Did my mom actually die on a business trip?" I asked keeping a straight face with no emotions, which was really hard for me. I was used to my emotions being plastered on my face, but I thought that if I had a straight face, he would tell me the truth. He shook his head and it was his turn to look at the ground. "No, she didn't." "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" I asked, prying for information. "Your mom had a job with another person. While they were there the whole place blew up and they were there. I'm sorry." I just looked at the ground. I took a deep, silent breath and smiled. "At least it wasn't a hopeless business trip." He smiled then took my hand. "You still have us. Don't ever think you have no family around you." I nodded, and then we heard a loud cry from downstairs.

_To Be Continued…_

_Hehehehehe :) I'm so evil. I ssmell danger and maybe A little bit of… Tennessee. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys. I am soooo sorry that I didn't get to update earlier. My mom grounded me because my report card wasn't that great. **_**Cursed Advanced Algebra.**_** Anyways, here I go. and please check out my story for twilight, 'What I'd Do…' please check it out and review. Here we go!:) **

_Then we heard a loud cry from downstairs. _We looked at each other and ran for the stairs. When we got downstairs we saw Rosies laying on the floor. "Rosies!" we both yelled. "Be- be- behind you." She didn't have to tell me twice. I kicked my foot back and it caught on whatever was behind us then Michael turned around and jumped on the man behind us. He punched him until the man in the black was unconscious. Then we both looked at each other and yelled, "SARAH!" We found her in the kitchen floor unconscious and James was right next to her also unconscious. We heard something right behind us. We turned around and found Dave coming out of the bathroom. "Hi guys." Then he went back upstairs. "I'll call 911!" I got the phone but the wires were cut. "Get them in the car!" I yelled. "Dave! Get down here right now!" "Why?" "Were going to the hospital right now!" when we got them in the car we drove to the E.R. "Help!" I yelled. A doctor along with a few nurses came and saw the car filled with two unconscious people. "What happened?" "Someone attacked us and left them unconscious. Our phone line was cut so we drove here." They took them to the Emergency room and put them on beds. They called the police and had the attacker hand cuffed while unconscious. Michael and I stayed with them in the rooms. The next day Michaels mom woke up yelling, "Jessisca! Jessica!" Michael and I hugged her. "It's alright Aunt Sarah! Were right here. James and Rosies are in the other room. Dave is at home with the babysitter." "Oh. How'd you get him to stay with a babysitter?" Michael and I smiled. Then I got up. "I'm going home to call dad. He's going to need to know." "I'll come with you!" "Okay. We'll be right back." When we got home I ran upstairs and got my cell phone. I called dad and he answered on the third ring. "Hello." "Dad, dad. This is me Jessie. We were attacked again yesterday. Sarah, James and Rosies are in the hospital. Just calling to let you know." He was quiet for a while then screamed, "WHAT?" I had to pull the phone away from my ears so I wouldn't become deaf. Michael looked at the phone wide eyed. "Are they okay? You know what I'm coming to Mississippi right now. Whoever did this is seriously going to pay. Wait for me at the airport. I'm coming." "No, dad. It's okay…. Dad?" but he already hung up. Michael looked at me wide eyed, while I stared at the phone wide eyed. "We have to go to Aunt Sarah." When we got there we told her what happened. "So what do we do?" I asked dumbly. "Theres only one thing to do…..wait." she said. "Okay.. do you guys want anything to eat or to drink? Lemonade, pretzels?" Michael offered. "No thanks." I said. "Just some lemonade." Sarah said. "Okay, be right back. "I'll go check on James and Rosies." I said. Sarah nodded. When I got there they both woke up. "What happened?" Rosies asked. "Your okay Rosies. You just had a little accident." She gasped. "Where's mom?" she asked in a concerned tone. "She's in the other room. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" they both nodded. "Lemonade." "Pretzels." They both said. I agreed and went to the snack bar and saw Michael looking at the menu. "Changed your mind?" he asked. "No, Rosies and James want lemonade and pretzels. And I call paying!" I said. "We'll see about that!" he challenged, putting the menu away. "Humph!" we both said. An hour later we went to pick up Dan. When we got there, he was coming out of the terminal. "Lets go to the hospital." He said not wasting a second on greetings. "Okay." Michael and I agreed. When we got to Sarahs room, Dan looked so worried that he might even faint. "Sarah! I knew this was a bad idea. I'm so sorry!" he said. "It's okay, Dan. I'm fine, really!" we all just stood there in an awkward silence. I decided to break the ice. "What do we do next?" I asked. "We can get them checked out and go back to Tennessee. Right now!" "Works for me!" I said getting excited. I looked at Sarah. "It's the only thing we CAN do." She said with a small smile. "To Tennessee!" Michael said in an optimistic tone. "Coming back to Tennessee!" I texted to my friends. When we got there they were waiting in our house. "Surprise!" they all yelled when we walked in. everybody came to me and started hugging me. I was so surprised that the only words I could muster were, "Hi guys." "We missed you so much in just one day!" "Okay guys. I have to take my aunt and cousins upstairs. Be right back." But they wouldn't hear of it, so they took them upstairs. When they came back sown, I spotted Michael walking to the door. It goes without saying that I followed him. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I was just going to check something. I thought that I saw something move. But its probably my imagination. Come on." He put his arm around my shoulders and led me back to the party. "Thanks, Jess." He said not looking at me. "For what?" I asked. "For saving all of us. If you hadnt kicked him, we all might have been dead." We stopped walking and a slow song came on. We looked in each others eyes. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Then we started dancing. We were so close to each other. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He just kept on staring into my eyes. Then Elise came to me and whispered, "Jess, we need you in the kitchen." Michael heard her so he let go. "Be right back." I mumbled. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, "Oh nothing. We just need to practice the dance that's on in fifteen minutes and your in it!" "What?" "Oh, come on, it's a little dance." "What song?" "Stereo love. Isn't that exciting!" "Did dad say yes?" "Yup!" "How are we going to do it?" "We've got that all planned out. and the best part is professional correographer id going to be here! AAHH!" after we practiced the dance, Elise looked at us and said, "We need three boys. "But we only have two?" I said nervously. They looked at me and smiled. "MICHAEL!" "What?" he asked appearing out of no where. "You guys, DON"T!" I warned them. "Michael, we need another boy in our dance, so can you dance with Jessica?" and of course, being the boy he is he agreed. I looked towards him and he winked."What kind of dance?" he asked innocently, looking away from my death glare. After we showed him, he did it like a pro. Then it was time for the dance. We went to the stage. "When you gonna stop breaking my heart…" we kept on dancing. Half of the time it was ballerina style the other half was hip hop. It was a mix and we kept on the dance it came to a part where it says, "When I touch your body, I feel im loosing control." Michael and I had to act like we were slow dancing and touching each others shoulders and backing away, I heard Michael say, "You're a great dancer and actor!" I twirled in his hands and said, "You too." When we were finished, everyone gave us a huge applause. Oh, and did I mention I was wearing a really short and cute dress. So I felt self conscious and embarrassed in front of everyone. When we got off the stage, Elise took the microphone and said, "Next we will have Jessie Heart sing any song for us!" I looked at Elise with total horror written all over my face, but she just _smiled_! I was turning 18 that same year and my voice wasn't soft but it was good. The boys had to drag me to the stage. "Hey, guys. Um. What song do you want me to sing?" I asked nervously, cutting to the chase. I didn't know what else to sya, so you cant totally blame me. well maybe you can. Heheh. They all looked at each other and said, "Love Game." In unison. Oh God. They want me to imitate Lady Gaga! "Fine. Music please." I said a bit nervously. When the music started I started, "Lets have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick….." When I was finished everybody gave me applause and called my Lady Gaga the second. When I got off the stage, I met Michael. "Congrats. Now you're a great singer along with a great dancer and actor." "Thanks." I replied blushing wildly. "You know that I'm turning 18 in two months. You should sing at my party. Really!" he said when I frowned at him. "Oh, I don't know. The people from Mississippi might not like my singing." We stopped walking. "I'm from Mississippi, and I love your singing." "Aw, that's the best thing I've heard today!" he leaned closer to me and whisper, in a challenging tone, "Whats the best thing that _happened_ to you today?" I started shivering. His mouth was so close to my ear, and I could feel his breath on my neck. "I…. don't know." I whispered back. He leaned in on me and kissed me full on the lips. He then whispered again, "Now what's the best thing that happened to you today?" I looked at him and smiled. I leaned closer to him and whispered back, "This." Then I kissed him. we kissed so passionately that I didn't want to stop when my dad came and apologized. I tried to pull away because my dad was there, but Michael just kept on kissing me and getting closer. Forget my dad. He can wait, but this cant. So finally we both pulled away. "Well, I guess this makes up for the date we missed." He said. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone drop something and run away. I turned around and saw the thing dropped were white roses. My favorite flower and only John knew that. JOHN! "Excuse me!" I ran outside and saw him sitting on the patio. His head was down. I took a deep breath and…

**What do you guys think happened, or what do you guys want to happen? Well please review and when I said party I meant the whole town was invited. Just saying. Pleeease review and read my new twilight story, ' What I'd Do…..' **


	9. Chapter 9

**BWAAHAHHAHHAHAHAH! IM soooo evil. Okay well I hope u enjoy. And make sure to review.**

I took a deep breath and went to sit next to John. He lifted his head and said, "What do _you _want?"

"To sit with you. If that's okay?" I said quickly. He didn't answer.

"Fine. I'll take that as a no!" I said, getting mad and offended. I got up to leave but then he took my hand and pulled me towards him. Then he kissed me. When he pulled away, I kissed him back. OKAY, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? HURT HIS FEELINGS! He lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm wanted inside. See you later John."

"Bye." He said enthusiastically. When I walked back inside I bumped into Josh, GREAT. JUST GREAT! "Oh, sorry." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Well anyways, you sang real good!"

"Oh, thanks Josh. Thought you'd never say it." He chuckled.

"Well, um….do you have plans tomorrow?" UH-OH. BIIIIG UH-OH!

"Um….. I doubt im going back to Mississippi tomorrow…so ….no."

"Do you….wanna go out with me?"

"Sure. What time?" okay I couldn't control my mouth it just kept on blabbing on. He checked his cellphone and said, "7 p.m. if that's okay with you."

"yah, that's fine I guess. Well see you tomorrow." After we said bye and all that crap, I kept on walking, not really knowing where I was going. I just kept on walking until…. I bumped into DAN! "Daaaad. HEEHE!"

"Oh, Jessie. Im sorry about…earlier. I didn't ….. notice."

"No. its….. its fine."

"Okay well…ummmm…. Be careful." I nodded. I didn't even want to know what kind of careful he meant, so I pushed it to the back of my mind and went to find Michael. I finally found him at the snack bar. He turned around and offered me a peanut.

"No thanks. Um, do you think were going back to Mississippi tomorrow?" I asked picking at my nails, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"No, why?" he asked looking oblivious to all the kissing that was just going on.

"No reason. Just wondering." I said shrugging like it was nothing, but really trying to shrug the heavy weight of my lie and my trouble off of me.

"Date with Josh?" he asked picking up a peanut and throwing it into his mouth. I looked at him.

"Have you been SPYING on me?" I yelled trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"ME? no way! its head line news for this community."

"Oh." I said rather stupidly.

"Jess. OMG! Is it true that you have a date with Josh tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. But its not a big deal. Really!" I replied back to the freaking out/ hyperventilating Elise.

"NO BIG DEEEAL! ARE YOU CRAZY? Your going to have to go to the salon and-"

"Okay, okay. Good bye Elise." I said as I pushed her away. I turned back to Michael.

"I couldn't say no!" I pleaded.

"Did you ever drink wine?" he asked.

"NNNOOO!" I said appaled

"You just said no." he said, dusting the peanut crumbs off his hand.

"This is different. For example, Do you love me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." He said simply.

But I was going too fast to process this information before I blurted out, "Exactly. Of course your going to say no becau- **WHAT?" **i asked looking horrified and feeling it too!

" I answered your question truthfully." He answered, flicking some imaginary dust off his shoulder. I was honestly at a loss for words

"Oh." That was the only word I could say. He took my hand and led me to the backyard. No one was there.

"If this will make you feel better." He said, stepping closer to me and kissing me even more passionately than the last time. He took my jacket off and started softly feeling around my shoulders. Then I noticed that I was wearing the short, strapless dress. That's why he could touch my shoulders. At that moment we heard something in the trees behind us. We turned around and saw a squirrel coming out of the tree. Oh. Just a squirrel. Michael turned me around and started kissing and touching me again, but this time his hands went lower. I lotion my whole body everyday. A habit I got from my late mother. We used to lotion everywhere, everyday. So I guess I was really soft. He led me to the dark part of the yard to the fence. He pinned me softly to the fence and kept on kissing me. I hoped this wasn't leading to something bigger because then my dad would make me take birth control pills every day again. Yah. You read that right. He used to make me take them. Well, anyways, back to now. He reached down for my leg and lifted it to his waist. He kept on kissing me so much that I felt like I was going to melt in his hands. Then he started feeling….. _lower. _ Did I mention that I always wore thongs to parties. He softly put his hand up in my hair and let it out of its perfect messy bun.. but at that precise moment, my phone started to ring. We stopped kissing and I put my leg down and got my phone. It was Rebecca.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey jess. The lemos here." She said enthusiastically.

"LEMO?"

"Yeah. Its going to take us to the theaters and then to get some ice cream. And you cant wing it because this is all for your return. So comeon. Find Michael and go to the front yard. We're all waiting for you."

"Okay." I mumbled miserably. Then I hung up.

"were going to the theaters right now. Their waiting for us in the front yard." I said as I put on my jacket and Michael redid my hair… but of course you didn't excpect him to fix my hair without kissing my neck…. Did you? Well he did. And as much as I'd like to say putting on a jacket is easy, it wasn't so easy with him…. distracting me.

**OKAY. I really don't know if I should let them….. **_**you know… **__**have it**_**…. Or not. Review and tell me if I should do it or not. Wow this is embarrassing. **_**Heheh. (uneasy laughter).**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't get to update in so long. None of you answered my question so it'll be a surprise. Okay, okay. They wont. You know. Have it. well they will but I wqont say it. oh this is awkward. You'll just have to find out. on with the story.**

"Okay, princess. Lets go." Michael whispered. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He took my hand and led me through the crowd and out the front door. And right there was the white limo. Michael opened the door for me as I groaned and got in.

"There you are. We've been waiting here for an hour until Mr. Jarred here remembered that he forgot to tell you and Michael about the theater." Elise literally yelled.

"Oh. Well, sorry. We obviously didn't know." I took my seat next to Elise. Michael came and sat next to me. every body was busy talking and laughing to notice Michael rubbing my shoulders again. I didn't worry that we'd get caught or not. I just wanted him to keep on rubbing my shoulders with his warm, soft hands. It was relaxing, you know.

When the car stopped we made our way into the theater and took our seats.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked Elise. Were watching this super romantic movie. But I forgot the name." she answered. I passed it on to Michael and he nodded.

"I'm going to get some popcorn and nachos." I announced when I got bored because of the commercials.

"well, okay. Take Michael with you." Dan said without looking at me.

"Okay." I said rolling my eyes.

When we got outside the theater Michael asked, "So are we going to the bathroom or really getting snacks?"

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'm tempted to go to the bathroom with you, but if we take too long Dan and Sarah will get worried and come looking for us and… yah." I said in one long sentence taking a deep breath at the end.

"I see." Michael replied cooly.

When we got back with the snacks, we passed them out and sat down. In half of the movie I said I needed to go to the bathroom. When I went in there I took some quick working birth control pills and then went back to the movie. When the movie ended, we all went to get some ice cream. When we were finished we went back home and stayed up watching some television show that I couldn't remember or pay any attention to at all. Okay come on. Its competing with Michael. Rosies and James retired early, then Sarah and Dave. Then finally Dan.

"Suit yourselves. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Dan said after he asked us if we were going to sleep.

"Goodnight." Michael and I replied. We waited five minutes then we were about to start again but I said, "Wait!"

"I've been waiting for the past four hours." He said with a kiss to my neck.

"Ha, ha." I fake laughed. "But don't you think we should go upstairs in case someone comes downstairs." I continued.

"You've got a point. Lets go." He replied back jumping off the couch and pulling me up.

When we got upstairs he softly pinned me to the wall and started kissing me.

"But wait." I sadi again. "What if someones in here?"

"No ones in here, Jess. Now lets finish what we started." He replied in a whisper. He started kissing me and unbuttoning my p.j.s shirt. I felt sort of nervous so I didn't do anything. I just let him do what he wanted to. After I was only in my underware, I was so into kissing him that I started unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn't wearing an under shirt so I could see and feel his fit muscular chest. I was starting to unzip his pants when I heard something from under my bed. We both stopped and turned to the bed. When we looked under it we saw James, Rosies, and Dave. I gasped and quickly got behind Michael. Did I mention I was only in my bra and underware. Well yeah.

"Michael!" I whisper yelled in warning tone. Then Rosies came out from under the bed.

"Um. Sorry. Dave dragged us into this room. We were about to leave but then you guys came in so we got under the bed. Sorry. ." She said nervously. Then James came out and dragged Dave out with him. Rosies covered his eyes and they all went out the door. Michael locked the door after them and turned towards me. we both started laughing. He then led me to the bed and pinned me softly to the mattress.

"Wait, you might want to check again around the room. You might find Dan or Sarah." He smiled softly at me and then…. Stuff happened. I've only experienced the feeling that came next once back in South America when I was fifteen in summer break. It was with a really sweet and nice boy. But then I had to dump him because his dad supposedly had a' long and brutal history' with my mom. Those weren't my words. Like the boy is anything like his father. He was really sad and heartbroken. I went on face book a while ago and saw that he was still single. One day he called me and said that he couldn't get over me. I told him that I truly loved him but I wasn't allowed to be with him. and that was the end of Julio and me. yeah, that was his name. dreamy Julio. Huh,

The next day I woke up with my head on Michaels chest.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said once I woke up and kissed me.

"Sooo… I need an honest answer Jess." Michael said looking sort of nervous.

"About what?" I asked completely confused.

"Yesterday." He replied with a straight face, showing no emotion. I looked deep into his emerald green eyes and saw that he was seriously worried. Isn't that cute. He is so sweet.

"To tell you the truth, I loved it. cant wait till next time." I said while getting up to get dressed.

"Wait." He said grabbing my arm and making me fall back on top of him.

"Don't you want to enjoy this just a bit more. Rest a little." He said into my ear.

"Okay." I said sinking back into his arms.

"Out of curiosity, how many times have you done this before? Not that its any of my business!" I rushed to put in.

"Once." He said simply.

"That's weird. I did it only once before too." I replied surprised.

"Come on. We have to get dressed before someone gets suspicious." I said again while getting up.

"Whatever you say, sleeping beauty." He replied making me stop getting dressed and turn around to face him.

"Wait. Is that like my nickname. Because I love it." I said causing him to smile at me.

When we got downstairs, everybody was already in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Are we the last ones to wake up?" I asked.

"Yep. We were all awake for the past three hours talking." Sarah replied.

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just politics… and your new school." Dan replied not meeting my eyes.

"Dad, why did you never tell me about Mississippi?" I asked just really curious. He took a deep breath and said, "It was safer for you to not know."

"Everything negative in this world is safer for me isn't it?" I whispered.

"That's why I'm so negative. I'm safer for you."Michael said with a wink towards me making everyone laugh.

"Well, um, when do I start going to MIE?" I asked with a sigh. Dan and Sarah looked at each other and shared a worried look.

"Soon." He replied. Ugh. I'm starting to hate these short answers.


	11. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in forever but this is important.

I need you guys to search a reader on fanfiction named sodapop99curtis99. On her account will be a poll of which one is hotter. Harry Styles or Niall Horan. Please vote because my friend and I are disagreeing about which one is more good looking.

So pleeeease go to it and if at least 20 people vote on the whole thing, I promise there will be an update for every story I have by Sunday.

p.s. : today is Friday. So plllllllleeeeaaassssse go and vote. I have to prove my friend wrong.


End file.
